Multiple Sclerosis (MS) is a chronic autoimmune and neurodegenerative disease of the central nervous system (CNS) that is characterized by focal infiltration of leukocytes, including myelin-specific T cells, into the CNS, resulting in the destruction of myelin, demyelination, oxidative stress, axonal loss and ultimately, clinical symptoms and neurological disability. Experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE) is a well-established animal model of MS that mimics many of the features of MS.
Current treatment options for MS involve the use of immunomodulatory or immune-ablatory agents to slow the disease, but these treatments do not work as effectively in the most severe forms of the disease (e.g. primary-progressive, secondary-progressive MS). Currently there are no FDA approved therapies for the treatment of MS that might also aid in the healing of damaged tissues (neuro-restoration), or the protection of damaged tissue from further disease activity (neuro-protection).